Fan Girl
by moosieface
Summary: Rigby is your average girl, who out of nowhere just happens to meet and befriend a famous YouTuber known as Markiplier. After being injured, the pair becomes closer. Will it become love, or a one-time fling?
1. Fan Girl

I was curled up with my book in the hotel lobby. PAX Prime was complete hell for me. I missed my chance of meeting the guys, and someone stole my day pass for the rest of the weekend. I just wanted to go home. "My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations," I read from my book. Augustus Waters is so true. I heard a cough, and looked over next to me. My breathing became labored. I couldn't handle it. There he was, Mark Fischbach, aka Markiplier, was standing there smiling. "Hi there." He waved. I waved shakily, "H-hi there." He gestured towards the bench next to me, "May I join you?" I nodded quickly, and moved my bag. _Why was he doing this? I am a no-one that is just a fan of his._ He sat down next to me, smiled, and pulled out his phone. There was an awkward silence as he was on his phone, and I buried my face into my book. Panicking, I tried to deep breathe as much as possible. Holy shit. Why is he by me? I jumped as I felt someone tap my shoulder. Mark was smiling at me, with a figure standing behind him. Sean McLoughlin. JackSepticEye. _WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?_ "Hey there, may I join you?" Sean said, leaning down next to Mark. I nodded, "G-go ahead." Mark cocked his head at me, "Are you alright hun?" "Yeah, I'll be right back." I said while getting up, "I need some water." I took about four steps away from the benches when everything went black.

"Rigby." I felt someone calling my name. "RIGBY!" I jolted up, but felt calm hands pushing me back down. Looking around, there stood Mark and Sean, staring down at me worried. Flanking them, there was my mom. "Mom?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" My mom was supposed to be at home in Portland while I hung out here in Seattle for PAX. "Well, Mark here called me saying you collapsed." She explained. I looked at Mark confused. How did he get my mom's phone number? I tapped my pockets and my phone was gone. "Where's my phone?" I asked, attempting to sit up. Sean sat down on the floor next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't get up hun, you hit your head really hard." He said, calmly. "But where's my phone?" I asked. Mark held out his hand, my phone in his palm. "Sorry, we had to find your family." He explained. "Oh, thanks." I said, grabbing my phone. Our fingertips brushed, and I felt a shock. We both jerked our hands back, laughing. "Ow!" I giggled. Mark made a face at me. I looked over at my mom. "Mom, go back to Portland," I sighed, "I am 24 years old." My mom scoffed, "But you hit your head!" I groaned, "GO MOM. I've got this." Mom shook her head, "I'll stay until the ambulance shows up." I nodded, "Fine." I glanced over towards Mark, and he smiled. "Can I sit up PLEASE?" I groaned. "Rigby Jones, you lay your butt back down." My mom said, frowning. "You can't get up because you hit your head pretty bad." Beginning to become frustrated, I tried sitting up. Mark ran over to me, and sat down on the floor by me. "Will this make it better?" He asked, worried. I shrugged, "If you really want to." He chuckled, and motioned Sean to come sit by us. "Is this better?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes, and laughed, "Are you going to get the others too?" Mark smiled mischievously, while looking at Sean. He whispered into Sean's ear, and a smile crept across his face. Sean nodded and pulled out his phone, while Mark did the same. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. My mom looked at Mark, and he winked at her. She smiled. _They're up to something. What is he going to do?_ Out of nowhere, I heard some commotion coming across the hallway. Glancing over, there was the whole crew. Bob, Mandy, Wade, Molly, Entoan, Dlive, and Yamimash. "What did you do?!" I groaned. Mark chuckled as he waved them over, "Hey! Over here!" _I swear, he's going to be the death of me. He has no idea who I am, but he is being so friendly! What the heck?!_ The first one to arrive by us was Molly, Wade's girlfriend. She sat down by my head, and smiled. "Hi there, are you alright?" I rolled my eyes, "Mark here is making a mountain out of an ant hill." She giggled, "Yeah, that's Mark for you." Everyone began to slowly flock over, and sat down around me, in a giant circle. Wade leaned in by me and whispered, "Hi, hope you're okay." I nodded and smiled. They all genuinely cared. Kept asking me if I was okay, and if I needed anything. I glanced over to my mom, and she noticed that I was looking. She gave me a thumbs up, and a huge smile developed on my face. _I have never seen my mom smile like that before. Maybe I should find more YouTubers, or pass out more._

After laying on the floor of the hotel lobby, listening to the boys bicker over a video game, and having Molly and Mandy talk to me, the ambulance finally showed up. Mark stood up as soon as he saw the paramedics walk through the doors. He shouted, "We're over here!" I tried sitting up again, but Mandy lightly put her hand on my shoulder. "Hun, please." She said, smiling. I sighed, "Okay, but you're lucky I'm listening to you and Molly." She looked over at Molly and exchanged smiles. "Well, we're women," Molly laughed, "We usually never listen to the men." We looked over at them, and Mark noticed we were watching them. He had been talking to the paramedics, but rushed over to me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, worried. "I suppose," I answered, "But you never found out my name!" Mark chuckled, "You're Rigby." I looked at him confused. He pointed over at my mom. "She told me everything." He said, while smiling at my mom. I rolled my eyes, "Of course she did." Mark backed up quickly as the paramedics brought the gurney near me. The first paramedic to sit near me was female. "You sure have created quite the crowd, ma'am." She smiled. I shrugged. "You can blame the one with the floof." I groaned, motioning over towards Mark. He must've heard because I heard his chuckle. "So, are you ready to go to the hospital?" She asked. "Yep, ready as I ever will be." I answered back. She motioned the male paramedic over towards us, and they both knelt on the floor next to me. "We need to put a c-collar on her, and then the backboard." The lady said to the other. Molly, Mark, Wade, Bob, and Jack were right there ready. "Can we help put 'er on the backboard?" Jack asked, curiously, while looking at me. I smiled at him, and asked, "Can they? They've been really helpful." The whole group smiled at me. Mark motioned them over. _I'm going to beat him. I will beat him._ They surrounded me. "Sorry, they have been here since Mark here called the ambulance." I explained to the paramedics. "It's fine honey," The female said, "You have a lot of support here." I smiled at the others and gave them a weak thumbs up. They put on the c-collar and prepared to lift me. "Hey, Mark, right?" The guy asked, "Can you and one of your friends lift her?" Mark answered quickly, "Of course. Gunner, get over here." Gunner walked over by us. "Hi Rigby, I'm Gunner, aka Entoan." He smiled while kneeling down by me. "I know who you are." I smiled.

They got on both sides of me, while Sean and Bob moved the backboard closer to us. "Okay, on three we lift her," The man said, "Rigby, are you ready?" I nodded and braced myself for the pain. "One. Two. Three." They quickly lifted me up as I screamed in pain. "Rigby, breathe honey." Molly reassured me. After setting me onto the backboard, I whimpered. _Jesus Christ, I wouldn't be surprised if I broke something. Never fell like this before either._ "So, who would like to go with her to the hospital, along with her mother?" The female asked. Everyone in the group raised their hand. I was shocked by the volume of support that was there for me. _They don't know me at all, but they want to come with? This is weird._ "Can two people come with?" I asked, looking up at the woman who was putting the cushions around my head. "Sorry hon, just one extra." She responded, while looking at me. "Molly, do you want to come with me?" I asked quietly. Molly had a huge smile on her face. "Of course I will," She said, "Wade, I'll text you later, and Mark, I'll keep you updated." They all nodded. Mark ran up quickly to me, as they lifted me onto the gurney. I groaned again. He leaned down by my ear and whispered, "I'll stop by tonight to check on you." I smiled and gave the thumbs up. "Don't move, Rigby." Mom said, irritated with the fact that I don't listen for shit. "I know, Mom." I sneered at her. "Alright, let's move." The paramedics said and ran me out the door. Everyone, and I mean everyone, followed me out there. I was lifted into the ambulance, and smiled as they waved to me. Molly and my mom climbed up and sat next to me. The last sight I saw was Mark sinking to the ground, burying his face in his hands.


	2. Wake Me Up

Wake Me Up

I woke up gasping for air. Looking around frantically, I tried to find a familiar face. "Mo-" I started to say, but began wheezing. I tried to scream. _Where the hell am I? Where's my mom? Where is everyone?_ Thrashing around, I tried to escape the bed, but felt something yank out of my arm. I looked down to see blood everywhere. Screaming as loud as I could, I had to get noticed somehow. Out of nowhere two nurses and a doctor came running in. The doctor yelled, "Get Ms. Jones' mom! Now!" The nurses grabbed my arms and legs, pinning me to the bed. "Rigby, "One of the nurses whispered into my ear, "Calm down, it's ok." I looked at the nurse and mouthed, "Get Molly." She looked at me confused. Glancing to the other nurse, she asked her, "Who's Molly?" My body began to spasm. _What's happening to me?!_ The first nurse hit a button on the wall, and she shouted into the speaker, "We need help in room 208! I repeat, help in room 208!" More nurses ran in, trying to stabilize me and clean up the destruction. My vision began to blur out again. In the blurred mess I saw a figure running up to my bed. The figure grabbed my hand and kept whispering, It's okay Rigby, it's okay." It was a deep familiar voice. I whispered, "Mark." Everyone rushed to me. "What did she say?" The doctor asked, confused. The deep voice answered, "She said my name." The doctor responded back, "Why?" The voice mumbled, "I don't know." I felt a light squeeze on my hand before the darkness overcame me again.

Slowly opening my eyes, the light blinded me. I groaned and looked around. "Mom?" I said raspy. She came into my line of vision and looked horrifically worried. "Hi honey, do you need anything?" She asked, standing next to my bed. I looked around, searching for him. "Was Mark here, Mom?" I asked, continuing to look. She looked at me, the surprise showing in her face, "How did you know he was here, Rig?" I was feeling uncomfortable, and had to sit up. "Nope, don't you dare young lady." She scolded me. I groaned, "Why not?" She shook her head and asked, "How did you know?" I shrugged, "I heard his voice, Mom." She scratched her head and looked at me confused, "Rigby, you had a seizure. There's no possible way you knew." I gasped, "Is that what happened?" Mom nodded. As I was about to say something, the doctor walked into the room. Dr. Marco was printed into his white coat. "Hi there, how're you feeling?" He asked, smiling. In my normal self, I answered, "Like shit." Mom glared at me, of course. _How else would I feel? I fell, and had a seizure. Who knows what else happened to me?_ Dr. Marco chuckled, "Well yeah, after you fell at your hotel, you passed out in the ambulance." I was confused. _Is that why everything went dark?_ "Well, this is news to me." I responded, irritated. I kept looking around, needing to see that he was here. "Can you answer something for me?" I asked. "What's that?" He responded. "Was there an Asian man here last night?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity showing in my eyes. He looked just as confused as Mom did, "How did you know that?" I was getting more irritated. _Can't they just answer my god-damn question?!_ " I heard his voice, like I told my mom." I answered, pissed off. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, quickly dialing a number in. "CAN YOU TELL ME SOMETHING PLEASE?!" I screamed at him. He looked back at me quickly, while my mom was getting ready to bitch me out. He spoke into the phone quickly, and hung up. "Yes Rigby, he was here." He answered, "But you shouldn't have known that."

"But why?"

"Because Rigby, you were mid-seizure when he came in here."

I looked at him, surprised. _How could've that happened?_ "But, I heard him." I repeated myself, "I felt him squeeze my hand." The doctor looked at my mom. He motioned her to follow him out of the room. "We'll be right back, we need to discuss something." He said, peeking his head around the door frame. I sighed and closed my eyes. _This is shit. This is shit. This is fucking shit._ I felt myself slowly falling asleep, but heard footsteps entering the room. _What do they want from me?!_ The end of the bed began to sink. Someone had sat down. I opened one eye, and gasped. _Is this a dream?_ Opening both eyes, I squinted to see if it was actually real. There he was, sitting there typing something into his phone. "Mark?" I gasped. His head shot up and looked at me. "Hey!" He smiled, "I'm glad you're ok!" He scooted up closer to me. I smiled weakly. "I knew you were here." I whispered. "I know. I heard the announcement and came running." He explained, with a frown spreading across his face. I looked at him confused, "Why are you sad?" He stood up, and starting pacing across the room. "I caused this." "No you didn't, Mark." I explained.

"Then what happened to you?"

"I don't know.. but I can tell you that this wasn't your fault."

"Can I make it up to you?"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" He smiled, "I'm going to go get you something. I'll be back soon." I tried sitting up to tell him something, but some alarms went off. _Are you fucking serious? I can't get up without setting off an alarm?_ Mark walked back to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, "Lie down, the doctors are going to come back," He said, quietly. "I'll be back soon." I shouted, "Wait!" He looked back, "What?"

"Why are you rushing out?"

He laughed, "I'm not really supposed to be in here." I smiled and waved at him, "Go! Before you get into trouble!" He grinned, and snuck out quietly. About fifteen minutes later, I heard something outside my room. The echoes of footsteps came closer to the door, as the doctor began walking in, nurses flanking him. He adjusted something on the monitors that surrounded my bed, and looked at me. "Rigby, you need to stop trying to get up." He explained. I scoffed. The nurse put her hand on my arm and spoke up, "You can go for a walk in a half hour, but until then, you need to wait for lunch." I nodded, "Fine." The half hour passed quickly, due to the fact that I basically inhaled my meal, and being scolded by my mom, who seemed to appear from nowhere. I pressed the nurse button repeatedly. _Come on! I need to walk._ The nurse before walked in, with a huge smile on her face. "Are you ready, lil' lady?" I grinned and said, "Let's get out of this room, ASAP!" The nurse wrapped an arm underneath me, and lightly lifted me up. I looked at the nurse, "So can you tell me what happened? No-one else will." She sighed as she helped me stand up. "Well hun, when you fell at your hotel, it triggered something in your brain," She explained, "But we still can't figure out why you fell." I giggled under my breath. "What?" She looked at me, confused. "I met two of my favorite Internet gamers," I explained, "I thought it was shock and excitement, but now I don't think it is." The nurse shrugged, "It could be, but the neurologist who looked you over while you were out said that it was the start of a seizure, after you blacked out in the ambulance, but stopped." I sighed, "Thank god. But why did another one happen?" We started walking out the door, when I felt woozy. She noticed instantly, and wrapped an arm around me. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking me in the eyes. "I'm okay." I said, while leaning against the door frame. We headed down the hallway in silence. _I wonder what Mark is doing. He has no idea who I am, and he's doing everything for me. I like it, but this is kind of weird._ "So, who was that guy in your room earlier?" The nurse nudged me lightly. I laughed, "That was one of the gamers." She stopped me, and looked at me, "Why is he here?" I shrugged and said, "I have no idea, but he just showed up."

"That's kind of weird."

"Yeah, but I enjoy weird for the most part."

"Yeah?"

"He thinks he caused this."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He was right there when this happened."

"Hmm.. well, I'll tell the doctor to allow him in." She smiled. "Are you serious?" I shrieked. The nurse smiled, as I tackle hugged her, "Easy there, girl." I laughed as we started walking back. Getting closer to my room, I heard multiple sets of footsteps headed our way. Looking around the corner, I gasped.


	3. Falling

A huge grin spread across my face. There was Molly and Mark, walking towards me. "Can I? Please?" I begged the nurse. She waved me off, smiling. I walked over to them as quickly as possible. Beginning to slip, I tried to catch myself, but Molly caught me. "Easy there!" She laughed, "Missed me that much?" I looked at her confused. "Well, yeah," I answered, as she lifted me back up, "But why do you ask?" She smiled, as she gave me a hug. Leaning to whisper in my ear, "A little bird told me you asked for me during your seizure."

"I did?"

"That's what the little bird told me."

"Is it a Korean bird?"

She nodded, then we burst into laughter. I glanced towards Mark, and he noticed me looking and smiled. I nudged Molly. "Can we talk privately?" I whispered to her. "Of course we can." She answered. Molly waved Mark over, and he joined us quickly. "What's up?" He said while looking at me, smiling. "Can you go grab that thing we were talking about earlier?" Molly asked, winking at him. _WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? A wink? Ugh, why?_ The jealousy was showing across my face. _What the fuck?! She's with Wade, Rigby. God, I need to calm down._ Mark smiled, "Will do. I'll be back soon." He walked over and gave me a hug. He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry." Molly wrapped her arm around my waist, as we watched Mark walk back around the corner, disappearing. "So, what's up girl?" Molly asked, smiling. We began to walk back towards my room. There was silence for a moment, but I finally spoke up. "Why is Mark doing all this for me?" I asked. Molly sighed, "He thinks he caused this, and he wants to be here for you," She explained, "You're all he talks about lately." I looked at her surprised, "Really?" She chuckled, "Yeah, he's been worried, and so are the others." _Wow, other YouTube personalities are worried about me? This is becoming more insane by the moment._ I smiled at Molly as we shuffled into my room. "Some of the others want to visit you, and wondered if that would be okay." Molly asked, curiosity filling her voice. I smiled, "Of course, I would love to see them." We got comfortable on my bed, as Molly quickly texted people. "Who's first on the list of seeing me?" I asked, laughing. She rolled her eyes, "Gunner and Sean have been asking about you since you got in the ambulance." I giggled. _The insanity continues! AH!_ "Well, they can visit whenever they'd like," I smiled, "But during visiting hours of course, unlike a certain someone." Molly looked down at her phone, and quickly typed something in. Glancing up at me, she smiled. _Has she gone mysterious now too? What the hell?_

Thirty minutes had passed. Mark hadn't returned, which just made me flustered as hell. _What is he doing?_ Molly tossed a deck of cards at me and laughed. "Shuffle 'em." She smiled, while sitting down onto my bed. "What are we playing? Strip poker?" I winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Just shuffle, Rig." She said laughing. We played Go Fish for about ten minutes when I heard multiple sets of footsteps coming towards the room. I stared at Molly. "What did you do?" I asked. Molly shrugged and shouted, "C'mon boys!" Sean and Gunner walked through the doorway, arms filled with gift bags. "Molly." I glared at her. She threw her hands up, "I didn't do this! The group did!" I sighed as Sean and Gunner plopped down on my bed. Hello boys." I smiled weakly. Sean gave me a hug and smiled. "Gave us quite a scare there, laddie." He said, with worry showing on his face. I frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare everyone so badly." Gunner rubbed my back, while brushing the hair out of his face. "We're just glad you're ok." He smiled, ruffling my hair. I lightly smacked his arm then quickly shook my head, attempting to fix my hair. "So, who sent all these?" I said, fiddling my thumbs. Sean and Gunner grabbed the bags off the floor and dropped them onto my lap. "Everyone!" Sean shouted, happily. Molly quickly shushed him. "Everyone." He whispered, sticking his tongue out at Molly. "What do you mean by everyone?" I looked at him, confused. _Everyone? Good lord, I'm going to beat Mark._ "Well, everyone who came by you when you fell." Gunner said, fiddling with one of the bags. _Holy shit, all of them? This should be fun._ "Well, let's get to opening." I said, smiling as I grabbed the bag out of Gunner's hands. A deep voice resonated through the room, "You can't open those yet." I whipped my head towards the door and there he was. Mark smiled as he walked towards me, smacking Sean in the back of the head as he came closer. "OW!" Sean whined. Mark was holding a large box. He set it down on my lap, then sat down, almost shoving me off the bed. "What is this?" I said, while picking up the box. "Don't shake it!" Mark said, holding his hands up. I looked at him confused. "Oookay," I said slowly, "Can I have a box cutter or something?" Molly grabbed one out of her pocket. We all looked at her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's PAX Prime," She explained, "The boys are always opening something up." The boys nodded and murmured sounds of agreement. She sliced the top of the box open, and I quickly opened it. _Holy shit._ Sitting right between foam packing peanuts was a brand new iPad. "What's this for?" I asked, looking at Mark. He shrugged, "I heard someone stole your badge, so here's a way to watch our panel or Skype us." I smiled and said, "But I have my laptop." I gestured towards my bag that was sitting on the floor. "Well, then you can Skype us, or something." He said, winking at Sean. He laughed, while jabbing Mark in the side. _I could almost get used to this, actually having people care._ Mark tapped my shoulder, jolting me out of my dazed state. "You alright?" He said, scooting closer to me. I nodded. "Just tired, I guess." I shrugged, lying back down. Looking around the room, I felt the happiness that radiated through them. This would never get old. I had to be around this more often. Watching the boys and Molly sift through all the gifts, I felt someone else staring at me. I glanced at the door to see my mom standing there, leaning against the door frame. She winked at me and gestured to her phone. I smiled and nodded. She needed to tell me something. _What now?_ I quickly pulled out my phone, and Mom's name popped up. Opening the message, I gasped, quickly sitting up. Molly rushed to my side, while Sean and Mark slid closer to us. "Rigby." Mark said, quietly. I sat there in silence, re-reading the message. _"You won't be getting out for a while."_ My heart dropped.


	4. You'll Be Okay

The tears began to pour down my face. Molly kept rubbing my back, assuring me it would be okay. The boys continued to stare at me confused. "What's going on?" Mark asked, staring at me. I looked at Molly, catching her eye. I glanced towards the door, and she knew exactly what to say. "Boys." Molly said, quietly. They had been on their phones. Probably updating the world about their adventures. "MARK FISCHBACH," She shouted. " SEAN MCLOUGHLIN." Both of their heads whipped up. _Shit, they know they're fucked now._ "What?" Mark said, looking scared. "Rigby wants to talk alone," Molly explained. "I'll come and grab you when we're done." Sean smiled and nodded. "We'll be back." He gave me a side hug, while Mark stood there waiting. "Well?" Molly asked, sternly. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be waiting." I smiled, watching them walk out the door. Waiting for their footsteps to disappear, Molly sat on my bed, next to me. I broke down sobbing. "Rigby, what's going on?" She whispered. I shook my head, continuing to cry. "I can't leave yet." I whimpered. A look of concern spread over her face. She pushed back some of her hair behind her ear, and sighed, "Why?" I shrugged, just as lost as she was. "My mom didn't tell me.. can you find a nurse?" I asked her, while wiping the tears away. She nodded and gave me a hug. "I'll be right back." She smiled weakily. I broke down for a second time. _Why is this happening to me? I'm glad to meet all of the gang, but I want to go home._ Curling up into a ball, I fell asleep. _Maybe I'll actually wake up from this nightmare._

About a half hour later, I heard voices in my room. I opened one eye to see my mom and Molly talking with the nurses. Turning over slightly, my bed creaked, and their eyes immediately switched to me. _Oh shit._ I pretended to be asleep, but I wasn't bull-shitting them. "Rigby." My mom said, quietly. Molly sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my back again. I shifted in the bed, and Molly leaned over and whispered, "I know you're awake." I rolled my eyes and sat up, annoyed. I looked over and saw Dr. Marco whispering something to his nurse. "Hi Doc." I said, while looking at him with disgust. "So, I hear you're not happy to be here longer." He asked, fiddling with a pen. I shook my head. "OF COURSE I'M NOT," I shouted, "I'M MISSING EVERYTHING THAT I CAME HERE FOR." Molly looked at me, smiling. "You met us, Rigby." She said, quietly. I groaned. _Oh shit._ "I'm glad to have met you guys, but not in this situation, but grateful nonetheless," I explained, "Right now, I would like to go home." Dr. Marco murmured something to his nurse, before she had retreated out of the room. "Well, here's the deal," He explained, "You can go home in three days, but you need to listen to the orders." I looked over at Molly and my mom, smiling. "Of course," I responded, "I will do anything to go home." Dr. Marco walked over to me and shook my hand. "Well, we have a deal." He smiled, then walked out the door. _YES! YEEES! HOME SWEET HOME! But wait.. What about Molly and them?_ Molly looked at me worried. "What's wrong, Rig?" She asked. "What will happen?" I asked her, "Will I lose you guys?" Molly smiled, shaking her head. "No, of course not," She explained, "I already put my number in your phone." I quickly zoomed through my contacts, and there she was. A huge smile spread across my face. "Thank you!" I said, tackle hugging her. "Easy there, Rigby Marie." My mom scolded me. "MOM!" I groaned. She rolled her eyes as she kissed me on the forehead."Rest now," She smiled, "The boys are back." _The boys? What do you-?_ I heard a loud ruckus in the hall. _Oh shit, here they come._ Mark and Sean came running through the door, both of their arms filled with flowers. My eyes widened as I nudged Molly. "Holy shit." I whispered. She smiled and whispered, "I think they like you." I chuckled as Mark hopped onto my bed, while Sean made himself comfortable on my lap. "Ow." I laughed, wincing. They laughed as they covered me in the flowers. There was at least 300 flowers. I sneezed. "Thank you both," I smiled, "But why aren't you at PAX? Doesn't your panel start soon?" Mark looked down at his watch and swore under his breath. Grabbing Sean by the collar of his shirt, he dragged him out the door. "Sorry! We'll be back tomorrow!" He shouted, while Sean waved. Molly smiled and quickly hugged me. "Wade's in the panel too, so I better go!" She smiled, grabbing her purse. "Watch the panel!" She shouted as she ran after the boys. I waved, laughing to myself. Quickly turning on my laptop, and new iPad, I loaded up Skype and Twitch, and laid back.

The panel had already started. Bob and Wade were pacing back and forth across the stage. "Sorry folks!" Wade shouted, "It'll be just a little longer!" The crowd was getting more rowdy as the minutes passed. "Guys, calm down!" Bob explained, "Mark and Sean are on their way!" A voice in the crowd shouted, "They haven't been here all weekend!" I looked down, thankful that I wasn't there. Embarrassment spread across my face. I was the cause of their tardiness. Someone in the back of the hall shouted, "They're here!" The crowd went wild as Mark and Sean ran down the middle of the aisles, giving high fives as they got closer to the front. They both grabbed a microphone, and sat down, clearly out of breath. "Sorry about that! We were visiting someone!" Sean shouted energetically into the microphone. "Who?!" A female voice shouted from the front. "Don't worry about it!" Wade explained. Thank god for that man. He saved my ass. "ANYWAY! WELCOME TO PAX PRIME 2015 EVERYONE!" Mark screamed into the microphone. The crowd went bezerk. As Mark began to dance, as always, a huge smile spread across my face and a warm feeling came over me. _What the hell?_ I grabbed my stomach as it began to flutter. _What is this?_ I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen. Mark and Wade were running through the hall, stopping at random fans. _The questions have arrived.._ Mark stopped by a young girl. "What's your question?" He asked, clearly out of breath. The girl asked, "Who's this person you were visiting?" The crowd erupted with shouting, begging to know who it was. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ I looked at the screen closely. Mark stood there quiet. Shouts around him were screaming his name. "Mark?" Wade said, while walking towards him. He glanced towards a camera and winked. _WAS THAT FOR ME?!_ "Questions are done!" He said, as he ran back towards the stage. As he got closer he motioned Sean and Molly near him. _OH SHIT._ They whispered something, and nodded. Molly waved the other YouTubers in the audience up to the stage. THere were murmurs in the crowd. _What the hell._ THey all were there. Yami, Entoan, Matt, Dlive, Mandy, and Pewds got up on stage. _PEWDIEPIE?!_ Mark went to the podium, and quickly typed something into the computer, while JAck motioned Bob and Wade over. They whispered to each other, then motioned the cameraman over to join their conversation. _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ The cameraman set up in front of the stage, and got ready. Finally, after minutes of complete silence, Mark looked up from the computer. "Alrighty! So you all have been asking, so here's your answer!" He shouted, while smiling. He hit a button, and the projector screen lit up. "Are you ready?" He screamed to the audience. Everyone screamed, "YES!" Mark screamed, "GET HYPED, BECAUSE HERE SHE IS!" _SHE?!_ He hit another button, and a Skype screen pulled up. "In a few seconds, say hi!" Sean shouted. My eyes widened as the iPad's notification went off. The screen read **"Mark Fischbach is calling you."** "Oh shit." I mumbled to myself, as I hit the accept button.


	5. Sitting in the Limelight

I quickly fixed my hair as the call loaded up. _Why Mark why?_ His camera loaded, and I jumped. His face was directly in front of the camera. "Hi!" He shouted. "Ow, hi Mark," I laughed, rubbing my ears, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just at our panel!" He said smiling.

The crowd erupted in screams. The cameras focused in on Sean who was shushing everyone. "Hold on a sec." Mark said, while typing something in. I gasped as the whole hall showed up on my screen. The others gathered around Mark, waiting for something. _Uhh, what now?_ Mark smiled and said, "Everyone, this is Rigby! Say hi!" The crowd erupted, screaming "Hi Rigby!" I smiled and waved. "Hi everyone!" I couldn't believe how many people were there. Sean nudged Mark, which just set off a chain reaction. "Now!" Sean shouted. "Feel better soon!" They all shouted, while waving. I smiled as Mark grabbed the microphone. "Miss Rigby here fell in the lobby a few days ago right in front of Jack and I," He frowned, "So we've been keeping her company!" Sean smiled, "She's quite the trooper!" A voice came from the audience, "Is she your girlfriend, Mark?" Mark turned red and looked at Sean. _WHAT._ "No, she is not," Sean responded, putting an arm around Mark's shoulders, "She is a friend." Mark nodded and looked at the call, "Right, Rigby?" I gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Any questions for her?" Mark asked, as the others returned to their seats. A young boy sitting in the front raised his hand, among the other spastic fans. _Aw, how cute._ Wade ran down and gave the boy his microphone. "HI there!" I smiled cheerfully, "What's your question?" The boy smiled and said, "Hi Rigby! What's your favorite series of Mark's?" I giggled, "Five Nights At Freddy's of course!" Mark laughed, as Wade returned to the stage. "Well, anyone else?" He asked. "Bring it-" I started to say, but stopped abruptly. My body began to spasm. _Oh lord._ "Rigby!" was the last thing I heard, as everything went dark.

 **MARK'S POV**

I smiled, as she was talking. Her smile just lit up the room. She was answering a young boy's question when I heard my name mentioned. "What's your favorite series of Mark's?" The boy asked, smiling. "Five Night's At Freddy's of course!" She giggled. _God, her giggle._ I laughed, while staring at the screen. Wade ran up on stage, and I patted him on the back. "Well, anyone else?" I asked the crowd. Rigby smiled and said, "Bring it-" Everyone gasped, as I turned around to her eyes rolling back into her head, body beginning to spasm. _Son of a bitch. NO._ "Rigby!" I shouted. The alarms around her began to sound off. She was seizing. The crowd began to roar the sounds of fear and alarm. "Jack! Shut it off!" I screamed at him. He ran to the podium and ended the call, just as a nurse removed her iPad from her grasp _. I can't stay here. I need to go._ I grabbed my backpack and ran off stage. "MOLLY!" I shouted as I ran by the front row. She grabbed her bag and ran after me. "But Mark-" Bob shouted. "Just fucking do something, Bob!" I screamed, as we ran out the door. We quickly moved through the building and out to the car. Climbing into the car, Molly quickly pulled out her phone, and called someone _. Please be okay. Please be okay._ She spoke quickly. Must be the hospital. I put the car into gear and bolted out of the parking lot. I clenched my fingers around the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white. "Mark." Molly said, faintly in the background. "MARK!" She shouted, grabbing my attention. "Do you know where we're going?" I nodded, stepping hard onto the gas pedal. "Hang on, Rigby." I mumbled under my breath as we sped across town. We arrived at the hospital, and I bolted inside, leaving Molly behind. Running up to her room, the negative thoughts started. _I'm going to lose her. I barely know her, but I care for her so much._ I arrived at her room, and a nurse was adjusting her oxygen. I coughed, getting her attention. "Oh, Mark," She said, walking towards me, "She's ok." I looked at her confused. "How do you know-?" I asked when she said, "She talks about you. All the time." I smiled. _She must like me or something._ "May I sit by her?" I asked, while glancing at the bed.

"Of course." She smiled.

"So what happened?"

"Another one."

"How bad..?"

"..It was bad, Mark."

I sat down and buried my face in my hands. The nurse rubbed my back, reassuring me it would be ok. "It's all my fault." I whispered. "No, no Mark," She cooed, "The doctor said it was a freak event." I know I did this. "I know you're thinking you are the cause, but no," She explained, "Her brain has finally calmed down." I sighed in relief. "No more seizures?" She shook her head, "They are controlled now." The nurse smiled weakly, "Her brain activity is back to normal. She's okay, Mark." I slumped into my chair, finally relaxing. Glancing over towards her, I sighed. She was asleep, a stuffed pillow placed under her arms. The nurse gave me a wink, and left the room. I quickly got up, and sat on the bed by her. "Rigby." I whispered, "Come back to me." She shifted in her sleep. I gasped, as she turned over towards me. I leaned over and kissed her on top of her head. I sat back quickly as Molly ran in, out of breath. "Sorry, had to stop at the gift shop." She laughed, her arms full of gifts. "Of course you did." I looked at her, smiling. "Mark, l have question. "Molly said quietly, while sitting down across from me and setting the gifts on the floor. "What?" l asked, looking at her. She smiled, "Do you like her? She glanced over at Rigby, then back at me. I looked down, "I do like her, but.." Molly scooted closer to me, "But what?" I sighed, she's a fan." She rolled her eyes, "And that matters why?" I shrugged. "Mark, if you like her, it shouldn't matter if she's a fan or not. I smiled, "That's so true.." She motioned towards Rigby. "She likes you too." Molly smiled. I glanced at Rigby, and smiled. "So what now?" I asked. "A glass of water would be nice." A raspy voice answered. We whipped our heads towards the bed. Rigby smiled, and waved, "Hi." I sighed in relief.

 **Rigby's POV**

The light made my eyes burn _. OW, god dammit._ I looked towards the end of my bed, and saw Mark and Molly talking. "She likes you too." I heard Molly say quietly.

After that there was a lot of murmuring and mumbling. _What are they saying?_

"So, what now?" I heard Mark ask.

"A glass of water would be nice." I asked, my voice straining.

They both looked at me quickly, and I smiled. Waving weakly, "Hi." Mark scooted up on my bed closer to me, and Molly walked towards the head of my bed. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." Mark smiled, while resting his hand on my arm. I felt warmth shoot through me. _God, I missed that._

"Hi guys." I smiled, "What happened to the panel?

Mark shrugged, and glanced towards Molly. "Sean and the guys ended it for us quite quickly." Molly answered, leaning against the wall.

I sighed with relief _. That was the most insane thing ever, and thank god it's over._ "So, Mark, can I talk to you in private?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course." He answered, shifting his weight on the bed. _It's time to tell him. Can't hold it in anymore._ "Molly, can you go grab those things that we talked about earlier?" Mark asked while looking at her.

Molly nodded and gave me a side hug, "I'll be back later with a surprise."

I waved as she left the room. _Another surprise? Great._ Mark looked at me smiling. "What's up hun?" He asked, rubbing my arm lightly with his thumb.

I shivered from the feeling. _Just do it, Rig._ "I heard Molly say something to you."

I looked down at my hands, then back up at Mark. He was looking down at his lap smiling. I sat up and grabbed his hand. His smile grew, as he looked back at me. "And what did you hear?"

"She told you that I like you too."

"Oh really?"

"I put the puzzle pieces together, and I'm glad it's a mutual feeling."

His smile grew even bigger. "Wait, what does that mean?"

I winked as I scooted down towards him, but an alarm beeped. "God dammit." I whispered to myself.

Mark slid closer and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed happily, and felt all the tension dissipate from me. _Finally._ "How could something like this build so quickly?" I asked him, still in the hug.

"We've spent a lot of time together, so that could be a contributing factor." He laughed.

I pulled myself from the hug and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" He whined.

"For being a goober." I giggled.

He leaned in towards me. _What is he doing? Should I.. I-I need to._ I looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing?"

He pulled back fast. "Oh. Nothing."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "What are you doing, Rigby?" He asked, looking at me worried.

"Bring your face over here." I smiled, while grabbing his face.

He let out a little gasp, as I brought his face closer to mine. "What are you doing?" He said quietly.

"Shut up for five seconds, Fischbach." I said, before I kissed him on the cheek.

I heard someone clear their throat by the door, and multiple sets of laughter. I sat back quickly, as Mark stood up. _Oh god._ There stood the clan. Molly, Sean, Bob, Wade, and the rest of the crew were peeking around the door frame. I could see Sean bouncing up and down behind them, attempting to see. "Are we interrupting?" Bob laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes, as my eyes widened. Everyone had multiple bags in their hands. "Uh, what's that?" I asked, jabbing Mark in the side.

The group began to pile in, and they set all the bags on the floor. There was at least 20 bags or more of gifts. "The fans.." He chuckled, "They're worried about you."

"Oh gosh, that's sweet of them."I said smiling, observing the amounts of bags. _Jesus Christ, the community IS supportive._

Wade chuckled, "This isn't the end of it."

My eyes widened more. "How much more?"

Gunner spoke up, "There's at least 40 more bags outside."

I laid back down, overwhelmed. Closing my eyes, I heard murmurs, but the most distinct voice came right beside my ear. "I'll be here when you wake up." The deep voice said.

 _Mark Fischbach liking me back? This will take getting used to._

I smiled as I fell asleep, exhausted from the day.


End file.
